


Accidental Break-In

by obesbones



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: Roman, well known superhero known as "Prince," is on the run from a villain when he comes across his apartment building. He loses the villain to hide in his apartment, hoping to catch his breath before heading back into the fray. Only when he opens up his window and climbs through, there's someone in his kitchen... Except this isn't his kitchen at all, and he's just broken into a very handsome strangers house.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Roman jumped from rooftop to rooftop, gasping for breath as he ran. The villain he had been trying to defeat was not far behind, and he couldn't run for much longer. He knew that if he slowed down they would catch up with him, and he couldn't risk that just yet.

His eyes scanned over the buildings in front of him, searching for somewhere he could go. He just needed to catch his breath for a minute-then he would come back, defeat the villain, and celebrate his victory with a nice long nap. He just needed some place to hide.

Roman suddenly realized he was getting close to his apartment building. Having an incredibly risky idea, he once again scanned the area for a way to pull it off. Finding what he was looking for Roman silently prayed that it would work, taking a huge breath in as he made his feet move the slightest bit faster.

The next building he had to jump to-his apartment building-was much lower down than the one he was currently running on. He made his way over to it quickly, jumping from the roof and hoping that it looked convincing enough. Instead of landing on the building ahead of him, like he tried to make it look like, he instead dropped down to the fire escape on the side of the taller building. He backed himself flat against the wall, throwing a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't breathe and risk being heard.

He only had to wait a few moments before his assailant passed overhead, landing on the next building just as Roman hoped. He still waited a few more moments, just in case he was figured out and the villain returned. When he didn't see them he finally let himself breathe again, taking in huge puffs of air. He looked towards his apartment building, spotting his own apartment window. He knew it wasn't safe to stay out there, and he hoped he could make it safely into his apartment so that he could hide there for a few minutes.

The two buildings weren't very far apart, so Roman decided to standing on the railings of the fire escape and jump over. He caught the windowsill of the apartment directly across from him, jumping from window to window like that until he made it to his own apartment. He let go of the windowsill with one hand, panicking for a moment as he almost slipped. He grabbed on with both hands again, taking a moment to simply hang there and breathe.

Once he wasn't so freaked out about falling he once again let go with one of his hands, being a lot more careful this time, and used it to slide the window open. He finally pulled himself up, leaning into the window and falling in face first. After collapsing on the kitchen floor he sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Finally, he thought to himself. Some time alone.

"What the fuck?" Someone shouted, Roman hearing someone entering the kitchen. His eyes flew open, wondering why the hell someone would be in his house, and soon realizing that this was not his house.

"Oh shit," Roman cursed, jumping to his feet and looking towards the source of the voice. He felt his cheeks flush as he did, taking in the appearance of a man who appeared to be the same age as him standing in the kitchen entryway.

"Oh shit," he mumbled again, thankful that his mask covered most of his face. He tried his best to appear calm and collected, but his mouth opened and closed and he couldn't quite get any words out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. After a few moments of the other man staring at him in fear he seemed to slowly relax, frowning.

"Wait a second... aren't you that weird superhero guy?" The man squinted at him, looking him up and down. Roman couldn't help but take offense.

"I am not weird! I save people, and defeat the bad guys. I'm awesome!" Roman defended himself, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. The other man raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. If you're so awesome why are you hiding in my apartment and not out there, fighting the bad guys?" He asked, and Roman spluttered for an answer.

"Do you have any idea just how hard it is to defeat these villains? I simply needed a moment to catch my breath! I didn't know that this was your apartment." Roman found that with every passing second he liked this stranger less and less. Why must it always be the attractive ones that were so... frustrating?

"Right," The other man rolled his eyes. "Who's apartment were you trying to break into?"

"I wasn't trying to break into anyone's apartment!" Roman insisted, before sighing and shaking his head. "This is useless. Can I please just stay here for a few more minutes before I have to go back out there and start fighting again? This is exhausting."

The man just shrugged, turning away from him to open one of the kitchen cupboards, looking for something. Roman didn't pay too much attention to him, sinking down to sit on the floor in front of the window again and sighing. He closed his eyes, letting himself rest a few more minutes before he needed to get back out there. He heard someone clear their throat in front of him, opening one eye and raising an eyebrow up at the man in front of him, who he swore now had pink cheeks.

"Uh... want some water?" He held out the glass to Roman nervously, and Roman watched him for a moment, confused. Virgil huffed as he continued to stare, looking in the opposite direction as his cheeks burned a darker shade of red. "You just said that fighting was exhausting, I thought it might help. Just take it and stop staring at me like I'm crazy. I'm not the one who broke into a strangers apartment."

"But you are the one who decided to let him stay and offer him a drink instead of calling the cops," Roman snickered, taking the drink and smiling at the other. "Thanks. For the drink, and for not freaking out and calling the cops the moment you saw me in here."

"No problem," he shrugged, moving to the kitchen counter and jumping to sit on top of it. "You might wanna hurry back though. I mean, stopping the bad guys sounds pretty urgent to me."

"Right," Roman nodded, downing the glass of water quickly and standing, handing the cup back over. He flashed the man a grin, moving back over to the open window.

"I do have a front door, y'know." The man called behind him, and Roman laughed.

"That's no fun!" He called, already climbing out onto the windowsill. He paused before jumping to look back at the man, still smiling wide. "Suppose I'll see you around then. Thanks for letting me stop by for a while."

"No problem. Just... be careful," the stranger frowned, looking out the window where Roman was balancing. Roman just grinned wider, and shrugged.

"I'll be fine." And without another word, he jumped.

****

Roman really didn't mean to land in the same strangers apartment again. Their apartments were right next door, and it was an accident. Once again, he managed to slip open the wrong window, falling inside and landing upside down, his feet still hanging out the window. He looked around, recognizing the apartment again and groaning.

"Back again?" The stranger asked, coming into view upside down in front of him. Roman pouted at him.

"It wasn't on purpose. Little help?" He asked, attempting to pull his foot through the window with little success. The man laughed, stepping forward and helping free him from the window. Roman fell completely onto the floor now, groaning again in pain and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why're you here this time?" He questioned, watching as Roman attempted to get off the ground.

"Maybe I just missed your charming personality." Roman shot him a smile that turned into a grimace, collapsing back onto the floor again. That was when the stranger took notice of the red pooling under him, and he immediately felt worried.

"Dude! What happened?" He asked, quickly helping Roman rise to his feet. He threw one of Roman's arms over his shoulders, his arm wrapping around his waist as he helped him over to his couch. He had him lay on his side, looking at the tear in the heroes outfit that showed a large cut on his back.

"It's not a big deal," Roman insisted, hissing when he touched it. "It's just a tiny cut. I was just trying to... trying to get somewhere to get it fixed up, and well... landed here."

"This isn't a tiny cut! You weren't thinking of fixing this yourself, were you? That's impossible." The stranger fussed, sighing and stepping away from him. "Wait here. I have a first aid kit somewhere."

By the time he finished patching up the cut on his back, Roman fell asleep. He had been out for a while before finally stopping the criminal who had given him his cut, and he was exhausted. Even though his injury still hurt like hell he somehow managed to drift to sleep while he was working. When the other noticed that he was asleep he simply sighed, throwing a blanket overtop of him and sitting down in the chair across from the couch, thinking of just how strange the situation was.

He watched Roman silently for a while, eyes going to the mask on his face. He wondered briefly what the man under the mask looked like, and who he was. Maybe he knew him, outside of the instances where he ended up in his apartment window. He considered getting out of his chair, and taking off the mask. Just for a moment, just to have a peek, and then he would put it back and pretend nothing ever happened.

Then he realized how stupid of a plan that was. He would surely feel his mask being removed and wake up if he tried. How would he explain himself? Besides, if he wanted to keep his identity a secret then he should respect that. He quickly rid his mind of those thoughts, instead opening up his phone to wait for him to wake up again.

Roman had a nightmare while he slept. He dreamed of the same villain from earlier that day, dreamed of what might have happened if it hadn't been as simple as a cut. He dreamed that he had been just a little closer to Roman, that he was just close enough that the knife really did more damage. It hurt, and it felt so real, and Roman was sure that he was really going to die and then he shot up on the couch with a gasp, startling the man on the chair across from him.

Roman looked around frantically for a moment, not knowing where he was or what was happening. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and why his surroundings were so different and unfamiliar. He calmed down slowly, taking in slow and deep breaths, frowning as he looked around the room. His eyes found the other mans, finding him watching Roman worriedly.

"Hey," he mumbled quietly, turning his phone off and setting it aside. "How are you feeling?"

"I..." Roman frowned, thinking about how his back was hurting. He considered lying so that he could leave sooner, but decided against it. He sighed. "My back... it hurts."

The man nodded, gesturing to the table beside of the couch that had a glass of water and a pill on it. Roman smiled gratefully at him, thanking him before taking it. It stayed quiet for a while, Roman sitting back on the couch and wincing as his back hit the couch cushion. The man frowned, opening his mouth to speak and then pausing.

"So... this is random and all, but I feel like after pretty much saving you from bleeding to death and helping you hide away from criminals is enough to know each other's names, so mines Virgil." Virgil shot Roman an awkward smile. "You don't have to tell me yours or anything. I'm sure you're trying to keep your identity a secret and all. Just thought you might wanna know mine."

"Virgil's a nice name." Roman smiled at him, and Virgil felt his face flush.

"Thanks... Anyways, how long are you gonna stay here? You don't have to leave soon or anything, but it is kinda getting kinda late. Do you have anywhere else to be?" He asked, and Roman frowned.

"Shit... I do need to get home soon," he muttered after glancing towards the clock. He started to stand but stopped, crying out as his back hurt him again.

"Whoa, slow down dude!" Virgil said, jumping up and helping him stand up straight. "You sure you have to get home? It might be safer for you if you stay..."

"No, I'll be fine." Roman insisted, standing up on his own and already making his way towards the door with Virgil following close behind. "It's not that far anyways, don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine."

"If you're sure.." Virgil shrugged, still looking worried. Roman stopped walking to turn to him, grinning again.

"I promise, it's really close to my place anyways. I'll be fine." Roman's grin turned into a more serious small smile. "Thank you. I may be the hero who goes out and stops all the bad guys, but today you're my hero."

Virgil felt his cheeks burn again at that, and he rolled his eyes. "It's... not that big of a deal. If I didn't help you you'd have stained by floor with blood and probably died. Then my apartment would've smelled. It was mostly for my benefit."

"Right, of course." Roman shook his head, laughing along with Virgil. "Well, regardless of your reasons this is still the second time you've saved me. I hope that maybe this may repay you, for now."

Roman leaned down closer to Virgil, who stood completely still as he waited, confused about what he was doing. When Roman pressed a kiss to his cheek finally he was shocked, face burning the brightest it ever had while Roman pulled away with a chuckle. He didn't know what to say after that, simply standing there in shock while Roman opened up his front door, still grinning at him.

"I'll see you around, Virgil." He said finally, pulling the door closed behind him and finally snapping Virgil out of his spell. He finally felt like he could move again, reaching a hand up and touching the cheek that had just moments ago had Roman's lips on them. He put a hand over his mouth as a wide smile stretched across his cheeks, a quiet laugh escaping him.

He certainly hoped he would get to see the annoying but charming superhero again, and hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Roman finds himself in his neighbors apartment isn't actually an accident. He's started to gain an interest in the young man and wants to learn more about him.

The third time that the superhero landed himself in Virgil's apartment was not an accident. He had just finished saving the day once again, and after realizing that there was still a lot of time left in the day he decided to pay his new friend a visit. He had nothing better to do, and even though he had no idea what Virgil would think of him showing up again he wanted to see him.

Despite not needing to this time Roman still decided to enter through Virgil's kitchen window, sliding it open and pulling himself through. He was a lot more graceful this time-the first two times were just practice. He pulled himself inside, sliding his feet over first and standing instead of falling. Virgil was in the next room over on the couch, and didn't bother looking up from his phone as he spoke. "Again, Princey?"

"Princey?" Roman's face scrunched up as he thought about the name, making his way over to sit beside of Virgil on the couch. He winced as he touched the back of the couch; his wound hadn't healed up completely, and still hurt to touch.

"Yeah, Princey. I had to have something to call you, and I thought everyone called you that anyways." Virgil shrugged, finally setting his phone down and looking up at the superhero.

"I am fairly certain they just call me Prince. Not Princey." Roman argued, and Virgil shrugged again.

"Gotta be different from everyone else somehow. So, why are you here this time?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hiding? Did someone stab you again?"

"No! That was a one time thing. I am good at my job, so I am very careful to not be injured." Roman insisted. "I simply... wanted to say hi."

"Someone who's really good at their job wouldn't have let it happen once.." Virgil mumbled, and quickly spoke over Roman's objections. "What do you mean you just wanted to say hi? Don't you have more kittens to save from trees or something?"

"What I do is much more serious than that!" Roman pouted, and Virgil snickered. "It is!"

"Whatever you say, Princey." Virgil grinned, and Roman crossed his arms. Standing up, he started making his way back towards the window.

"Fine, since you so obviously don't want to see me I guess I'll just leave then. I'm sure I have plenty of other adoring fans who would love for me to come in through their apartment window to hang out with them."

"Cause that's not creepy at all," Virgil laughed, watching as Roman turned back to glare at him. He shook his head at him, patting the spot next to him again. "Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing you. Come back."

Roman grinned again, walking back over to sit down next to Virgil. Virgil glanced towards Roman's back as he sat down, wondering if it had gotten any better in the last week since he had seen him. He pointed at it after Roman sat down, looking back to his face. "How's your back? Any better?"

"Not... really.." Roman winced, thinking about all the times he had reopened the wound while fighting. He had fallen on it again today, and hadn't checked it yet although he thought it would be fine.

"Dude... have you still been running around with your back hurt like that?" Virgil asked, frowning. "That's not very smart."

"I don't have much of a choice," Roman shrugged, watching Virgil curiously. He couldn't help but wonder why he cared so much; the two of them had only met three times, and he didn't even know Roman's true identity. "Who else is going to go out there and stop the bad guys?"

"I think the police can handle it for at least a week, Princey. If you don't rest for a while then it could slow you down if it hurts. Then you might get yourself killed. Then who's gonna be out there stopping bad guys?" Virgil questioned.

Roman smirked, taking the opportunity to lean in close to Virgil and flirt. "Are you concerned about the bad guys, or are you worried you won't get to see my pretty face again if I get hurt?"

Virgil's cheeks were turning red, but he ignored them. He just laughed, shaking his head and pushing Roman away from him. "No way. I don't even know what you look like under the mask, so for all I know you could be the ugliest person alive."

Roman gasped in mock offense, putting a hand over his heart. "I was sure that you had guessed by now that I'd have to have a handsome face to match my charming personality."

"Oh yeah?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, him being the one the lean in close this time. He grinned, tapping one finger against the mask Roman wore on his face. "Then why would you cover it up all the time?"

"It's only because I have to! Believe me, it pains me to know that everyone knows who I am but can't see the face behind the mask. But you know, secret identity, illegal superhero and all. Not to mention the fact that if I showed my face my thousands of fans would never leave me alone!" Roman sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "It simply can't be."

"Yeah, Whatever." Virgil rolled his eyes. "I don't think you'll have to worry too much about the last part."

"Oh, you don't think so? I can prove it." Roman smiled confidently, and Virgil scoffed.

"Yeah? How?"

"Let me borrow your phone, I'll show you!" Roman held his hand out, and Virgil frowned at him. He carefully handed his phone over after unlocking it, watching him curiously.

"Watch," Roman leaned over so that Virgil could watch as he typed into the search bar. "There's a whole website all about me! There's actually a couple of them, but I'll just show you this one.."

Virgil's face flushed as he saw what Roman was typing in, and he went to grab his phone back quickly. Unfortunately the page had already loaded, and Roman was already looking at Virgil's own account that he had created on the fan site.

"Oh? What's this?" Roman laughed, quickly moving the phone away as Virgil tried to steal it back. He stood up, turning his back to Virgil as he followed and tried again to get his phone back. "You have an account? Let's see... your most recent comment was on a video someone took of me?"

Virgil gave up on trying to get his phone back, covering his bright red face with his hands and sinking back down onto his couch. He groaned loudly in embarrassment, laying back and listening as Roman read off the comments he had left on the website. Most of them happened to be about Roman's appearance-mainly how 'unfairly beautiful', as Virgil had put it, he was.

"Aw, how sweet." Roman grinned as he turned back to Virgil, and Virgil was glad to notice when he peeked between his fingers that the superheroes cheeks looked a shade darker as well. He laughed as he sat back down beside of Virgil, taking hold of one of his wrists and gently pulling it away from his face. His grin shifted into a soft smile, and he was glad when Virgil seemed to relax a little.

"If it makes you feel any better, I definitely believe you are equally as-if not more-handsome than me." Roman laughed, only managing to make Virgil's face burn darker. He pulled his hand away from Roman's grip to hide his face again, Roman laughing more as he heard a barely audible squeak from him.

"To be fair," Virgil muttered after he could finally move his hands away from his face. "My comments are definitely the least... inappropriate."

"Oh, I've seen what people say." Roman assured him, laughing as his cheeks turned pink again. "Have you bragged to anyone yet that you've met me and they haven't?"

"Cause they'd actually believe me," Virgil huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "I still don't really believe it. I mean... before meeting you I didn't really understand any of those dumb fan sites or people who'd keep up with everything you do."

"But now that you've met me you know how truly amazing I am?" Roman asked with a grin, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He laughed, looking away from Roman. "I... this is really weird. You've got all these people who talk about you all the time, I'm sure meeting someone in real life who treats you like that is super weird."

"Weird? From you?" Roman shook his head, teasingly tapping him on the nose and receiving a very confused look while he chuckled. "I think it's cute. You're cute."

"Yeah, whatever," Virgil mumbled, looking down and covering his cheeks with his hands again. "Can we change the subject now? Let's change the subject now."

Roman laughed again but let him change the subject to something else, spending quite a bit of time over at Virgil's apartment. He didn't leave until it was dark outside, once again deciding to use the front door instead of dramatically leaping from Virgil's apartment to his. Also because he didn't want Virgil to know that he lived directly beside of him. He liked Virgil, and truthfully he wouldn't mind if he did know, but the two did barely know each other so Roman couldn't be sure if he could trust him with something like that just yet.

He did return plenty of times after that day, however, just to spend time with his new friend. He didn't have very many other than Patton and Logan, who he talked to occasionally, but being with Virgil was different from hanging out with them. He felt closer to Virgil, despite knowing him a shorter amount of time.

It took him a lot of time(and then Patton pointing it out to him as he was telling him about Virgil) to realize he had developed a crush on his next door neighbor who didn't know he was his next door neighbor. Finding that out was scary, and weird, and he avoided Virgil the next few days without realizing it after that. When he had gotten back Virgil told him he had been worried, and he felt bad. He didn't know how to explain that he had been struggling with his emotions, so he simply told the other he had been busy being a hero. Which wasn't completely a lie-he had been busy with that as well.

Roman tried to ignore it for the most part, simply hanging out with Virgil as usual. Most of the time he was able to forget his feelings, talking and flirting with Virgil as he always did. That was exactly what he and Virgil had been doing, going back and forth in some argument turned into playful flirting, when they found themselves sitting very close to each other. Their noses were just barely touching, and suddenly both of them seemed to freeze in place as they noticed it.

Roman stared at Virgil as he stared back, mouth dry and cheeks bright red. He couldn't help it as his eyes darted down from his eyes to his lips, nerves only getting worse as he realized just how close they were, how he could just lean forward and they would be kissing. Roman looked back up Virgil's face, noticing his pink cheeks as well, and when he looked up into his eyes he caught him glancing down too. Just when it seemed like Virgil was going to make the first move Roman pulled away, silently cursing himself as he saw Virgil's lips pulling down into a frown, cheeks even darker than Roman's as he backed away.

"Sorry," Virgil choked out, quickly rising from the couch and facing away from Roman. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking, I..."

"Virgil, it's fine, I..." Roman stood as well, taking Virgil's hand gently. Virgil pulled away from him, turning around to look back at him with obvious tears in his eyes.

"It's... it's not. I shouldn't have... I mean obviously you'd-you wouldn't want me, I-I should've... I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry-" Virgil was cut off as Roman took his hand again, shaking his head quickly.

"No, Virgil listen, it's not... it's not like that." Roman insisted, but Virgil shook his head.

"But you don't like me! Why would you, I-" Virgil stopped again, freezing as Roman pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Roman let go of him after a moment, being sure he had his attention before sighing, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I... I do," Roman mumbled quietly, and Virgil had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I do like you," he repeated louder this time. "That's not why I moved away. It's... god, you're amazing Virgil! I don't know how you could think otherwise."

"Then... then why didn't you..?" Virgil didn't finish his question, hoping Roman would understand and watching him carefully. He still felt like he was going to cry at any moment, still worried Roman wasn't being honest with him.

"I'm... I'm worried," Roman started, frowning.

"Thought that was my job," Virgil forced a watery laugh, and Roman smiled weakly at him. "What... what do you have to be worried about? You're the one out there fighting the bad guys all the time, telling me you're fearless. So what's wrong now?"

"I..." Roman paused, swallowing down his nerves and drawing in a huge breath. "This is a lot different from fighting bad guys. I can handle being in a tough fight, but the fear of rejection?"

Roman gave a very unamused laugh, shaking his head at himself. "That's so much scarier than anything I face."

"Why would you be scared of rejection?" Virgil frowned, now feeling more confused than anything. "I-I thought it was really obvious that I... y'know.."

"No, not about that," Roman smiled slightly, his own eyes filling with tears. "You are kind of obvious about that. And I still read your comments on my fan page," he teased, smiling a little wider as Virgil glared and covered his face.

"It's... well I mean, yeah. You like me. The hero me. The one who goes out and saves people, who doesn't like a hero? But what about... when I'm not this version of me..? When I'm normal and boring, when I'm annoying and I talk to much, what if you hate that side of me?" Roman questioned, letting a few of his tears slip from his eyes. "I don't... I don't want to stop being friends with you. I don't want to lose you. But I'm afraid I will because you'll just think I'm... boring."

"I must be misinterpreting who you are completely them, because I'm pretty much positive that I've already seen what you consider 'boring you' every single time you climb through my window." Virgil said, and Roman frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

"I mean, you're not exactly being a hero when you're in here, are you? And I can definitely say that I have 100%, without a doubt, seen your annoying side. And you know what? That hasn't changed my opinion of you at all." Virgil continued on as Roman watched him, dumbfounded.

"I love you," Virgil mumbled, stepping closer to Roman and nervously taking his hand again. Roman could feel it shaking so he squeezed it comfortingly, realizing how much it took for Virgil to say any of that. Roman watched him for a while, completely speechless, before finally he pulled Virgil into a hug.

"Thank you," Roman mumbled back, head turned so he was whispering right next to Virgil's ear. "I love you too. So, so much..."

Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arms back around Roman, inhaling shakily as he held Roman. He was nervous, but he was also incredibly happy. The person of his dreams, a literal superhero, and his Prince, returned the feelings he had for him. He let out a quiet laugh, hiding his face in his neck as he spoke.

"So does this mean I finally get to find out what's under the mask?" Virgil questioned, hearing Roman laugh as well. He pulled back from the hug, Virgil taking a step back from him to give him some space.

"I see what this really is. You're trying to trick me into revealing my secret identity so you can leave me, heartbroken, and post about it all over that fan site you're on." Roman accused jokingly, and Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Can we stop bringing up the fan site now?" He mumbled, face flushing again as he crossed his arms.

"Never," Roman teased him, laughing. He leaned forward to press a small kiss to the top of Virgil's head, embarrassing him further and making Roman laugh. Once he pulled back he reached behind his head, getting ready to slide his white and gold mask off his face.

"Ready to be blinded by my amazing beauty?" Roman joked, making Virgil roll his eyes again. He nodded anyways, and Roman nodded back, sighing and taking a moment to calm himself down. 

"Hey," Virgil mumbled, reaching up and taking his hand, squeezing it like Roman had to his. "You don't have to."

"It'd be kinda weird knowing that even my boyfriend doesn't know my secret identity." Roman smiled, and Virgil could still see that he was nervous. "I want you to know, Virgil. Don't worry."

Virgil nodded, letting Roman lift his hand again to press another kiss to the back of it, letting it go again afterwards. Virgil let it fall to his side, watching Roman as he carefully started to pull the mask away from his face. Roman brought the mask down, holding it in both of his hands and fiddling with it nervously. He glanced up at Virgil who was watching him with wide eyes, trying not to worry about Virgil being disappointed with what he saw.

Virgil didn't say anything for a while, instead stepping up closer to Roman. He reached out to put a hand on his cheek, looking at him closely and letting the tiniest of smiles stretch across his face. He leaned in nervously, this time not brave enough to make the first move. Luckily Roman was more prepared this time, arms looping around Virgil's waist and pulling him in, finally, finally kissing him. Virgil's arms wrapped around Roman's neck, pulling him in even closer.

"I can't believe it's really you," Virgil mumbled when he pulled back, chuckling. "I mean... I had thought that maybe you were my neighbor, Roman. You kept looking at me when we passed in the hallway, so if it wasn't you that would probably have been really creepy but I had a suspicion that it was you so I didn't say anything."

"You knew?" Roman cried, looking shocked as Virgil laughed.

"I didn't know, it was just a guess. Chill out, Roman." Virgil judged him playfully while Roman began to freak out.

"Am I really that obvious? Do you think other people know too? What if someone already knows who I am?" Roman continued to ask questions, getting more and more worried until eventually Virgil cut him off by kissing him again. He didn't pull away for a long time, and Roman didn't stop him.

"No more worrying," Virgil mumbled between more kisses, pulling Roman down to sit with him on the couch again without parting from each other. "Now's the time to cuddle and kiss and stop worrying like we were before, so shut up."

After Virgil snapped at him Roman didn't have any more complaints, forgetting his worries for now and simply being with his new boyfriend.


End file.
